The Dark side has Hot Gays
by Winterfang53
Summary: The final battle has come,Naruto and Sasuke v. Madara. Can they win or will Sasuke turn back to the dark side?  A lot funnier then it sounds.


**Howdy! This is Winterfang53, this is my first EVER fanfic here at , so I decided to go easy on my self with a one shot. HELPFUL flames are excepted! Thx!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^^)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**The Dark side has Hot Gays**

**(A/N All rights go to them and great creator of Naruto.)**

Earth shaking, mountain smashing, and heart breaking. These and words like these can only be used to explain the terror of the last battle, if a graveyard and WW2 had a baby this is what it would look like. Bodies, young and old, ally or enemy alike lay wasted on the cold earth like grass in a field.

So many fallen, and yet though this picture of death, there lay light. Standing together, Naruto and Sasuke, comrades then enemies then ironically back to comrades, faced the greatest threat to the Ninja world, Madara Uchiha. Both sides exhausted to the edge of collapse, fighting to the ever death.

"Sasuke you have betrayed me for the last time." Said Madara was a voice like death, attacking the 2 again.

"You tricked me you bastard," sneered Sasuke, " I am no longer a toy for you to use." Then with lightening fast speed darted at Madara with his Katana ready at hand, tried to slice his uncle in to pieces. Naruto, not being an idiot for once listened carefully to what will most likely be the last conservative between Uchiha, well until Sasuke realizes how awesome Sakura-chan is-

"Ewwww! Teme! Did you say toy! I sometimes thought you swung that way but I didn't really BELIEVED IT!" Naruto screeched at the top of his lungs, (A/N and just when we thought he wasn't really being an idiot...-_-/). Amazingly this for a short period in time stopped the last of the Uchihas to look at Naru- (C/N [Sasuke] Dope. A/N Shut up and go fight or make out with Sakura! Your ruining the dramatic moment!) -to in a mixture of confusion and pissed-off-ment* Cough * sasuke * cough *. Madara turned his head slowly towards the younger Uchiha and asked,

"YOUR GAY?"

Sasuke with his (F/N{fangirl} HOT! EHHHHHHH! . A/N my hears **HELP!**) thundering voice yelled; "**WHAT?**'" his face was redder then his beloved tomatoes, his chidori(spell check) sparked around his body like a shield of anger,and in his eyes you could almost see the plans to kill Naruto slowly and painfully. He was so consumed by anger he couldn't speck!

"Well," started his Uncle, " since you are... **THE DARK SIDE HAS HOT GAYS!"** Aka His brother and those other guys. But before Sasuke could answer the battle field was magically changed into a plain area with one side covered in darkness and the other covered in light, there on both sides stood people. On the dark stood Madara, the Akatsuki, and Karin (A/n eww...) all in dark robes and large red glow sticks (A/N what could these be...?). While on the light stood Naruto and Kakashi in weird brown robes, green glow sticks and for some reason Kakashi was painted green. Sasuke stood in the middle on the line between light and dark, _"what the f*ck just happened?" _Sasuke thought, but before he could voice his confusion-

"**SASUKE!"** boomed his uncle, "**DON"T BE FOOLED BY THOSE LIGHT LOVERS! JOIN THE DARK CALLING OF YOUR FAVARITE UNCLE!"**

"**UGLY MASKED MAN DON"T LISTEN TO PADAWEON**(sc)**!"** Kakashi called, suddenly losing he ability to say sentences correctly(A/N -_-/), "**REMEMBER, LIGHT SIDE TOMATOS HAVE!"**

Sasuke's, (still unable to understand WTF was happening), attention was quickly caught by passing of the word- "tomatoes?" he looked intrestingly at the "light side". "we're losing him!" called Madara to the other 'darkers'. "**DON'T BE FOOLED SAUSKE!" **his uncle persisted, "**THE DARKSIDE HAS UNLIMITED POWER!" **

"Unlimited power?" questioned Sasuke as he turned to look at the dark side, "Jedi master Kakashi!" whispered(loudly) Naruto, "we are losing him to the dark side! we must use the greatest weapon the light side of the force has to offer!"

"Yes Jedi apprentice Naruto," answered Kakashi, "Greatest weapon we must."

As Naruto did a strange unknown jutsu(sc), Kakashi called one more time to Sasuke,

"**SAUSKE JOIN DARK SIDE YOU MUST NOT! FOR REMEMBER! GREATEST THING LIGHT SIDE HAVE!" * **Poof *" Everyone looked to see what this 'greatest thing was", "**WE HAVE..."** Kakashi started, "**SAKURA-CHAN!"** Sasuke's attention was grabbed and he now was staring at an equally confused Sakura. Sakura, who had been saving lives as the medic center, was magically transported over to the 'light v. dark Jedi world' by the 'power of the force'. "**AND!"** Kakashi added fully aware that he had gotten Sasuke's attention, "** SHE IS FULLY EQUIPPED TO BEAR _AND_ DELIVER ALOTS OF HEALTHY LITTLE UCHIHAS FOR YOU TO SPOIL ROTTEN AND TRAIN!" **Kakashi finished 'amazing' gaining his ability to speak correctly again.(A/N * anime fall *) Sasuke's attention was grabbed completely, he joined the light side by tackling a VERY confused Sakura to the ground and proceeded to make-out with her feverishly in front of everyone.

With Sasuke now on the light side, the good 'Jedi' defeated the 'bad', the world was returned to normal, "_no more light and dark Jedi sh*t, thank heavens!"_ Sasuke thought re-leaved as he continued to made-out with Sakura, the nations stayed at peace, Sasuke came back to Konoha hand in hand with a VERY dazed Sakura, AND to top it all off, Karin died a slow and painfully death by seeing the heated make-out.

Now if that's not a happy ending I don't know what is.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~;)~~~~~~~~~:)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIW! REVIW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

CYA


End file.
